The Journey
by my black crimson rose
Summary: Halloween Town had the certain aura about it; it was for the lives that could move on to neither heaven nor hell. Halloween was created with the intent to be frightful, and indeed it was for the inhabitants…  OC's
1. Halloween Town

**Halloween Town**

Halloween Town had the certain aura about it; it was for the lives that could move on to neither heaven nor hell. Halloween was created with the intent to be frightful, and indeed it was for the inhabitants… but far worst.

For them they got to watch on with immortal eyes as their loved ones moved on and then eventually die themselves. So many tears are shed by these creatures that the Six drew all their energy together to make it so that some could not remember their past in till many years have passed.

To the ones that were unlucky enough to be re-born before that time, they often went insane and lost themselves to their inner demons.

As the world population increased so did the creatures of Halloween Town, after all were there are people there is crime. War then followed, and more creatures were being re-born; this caused problems for the Six.

The first six, the Legendary Six, or simply known as the Six, were the very first creatures of Halloween Town. Witch, Werewolf, Werecat, Shapesifter, Devil, and Vampire; those were the legendary, all powerful creature that rose from hell to claim Halloween Town as their own.

The two women of the group took charge, one more than the other; they were to keep Halloween Town a safe haven (of shorts) to all creatures, and to make sure that the other holidays weren't tampered with.

With those simple rules laid down Halloween Town operated quite well, in till the new and younger creatures tried to take one of the Six's spots an all out war erupted. The younger creatures failed, most died because of this.

Those events happened hundreds of years ago, now is when our journey begins, and it all started because of Kingdom Hearts.


	2. Awaking

**Awaking **

Eyes shot open with a jolt, the creature coughed, sucking in his first couple of breaths of his new life. The youngling's fingers moved; a smile tugged at its lips when it found that it didn't hurt. Next were its toes, wiggling them with ease.

The youngling pushed himself to a sitting position, yes he was male, he was able to figure that much out from his puzzled and foggy mind. He blinked his eyes, nothing but darkness to the right of him, but to the left there was a sliver of light peeking out of what would seem to be a door. On steady feet the boy walked towards the door, pushing lightly against it. The object was cold, hard and somewhat ruff- it was a stone door, with a few grunts and quite a bit of force the youngling finally pushed the door open only to be blinded by the brightness.

"Shit," he curses shielding his eyes with his red and black striped selves. Blinking quickly to fade away the spots he noticed his black shirt with red and black selves. Pulling the fabric away from him in awe, he rubbed his fingers in the material.

"Welcome back to Halloween Town, Chance" A males voice chuckled beside him. The youngling (known as Chance) jumped, blinking dumbly at the unnaturally tall man. With a small smirk, a long white fang poked out from the side of the man's mouth. "I'm in charge of your well begin… now let's go Chancy, I'm burning here!"

Chance nodded, running up the stairs of the tomb, not even bothering to turn back. Staring up at the tall man with white-gray hair he opened his mouth to speak, "...W-"he paused when he saw his crimson bangs. Pulling on the hair he opened his mouth again, "what colour is my hair?" he asked.

"Red and Black," the man replied, pushing his sun glasses further up to cover his eyes.

"And my eyes?"

"Hazel- nearly green," he chuckled shaking his light coloured hair. The man huffed, clearly bother by something- but Chance couldn't figure out what. "The name's James, James Valentine… Halloween Town's oldest vampire," he told smiling down at the shorter male. "You know, I've been waiting awhile for you to come back," he added, pushing the youngling's coloured hair out of his face.

Chance's heart fluttered, why was he feeling this way to a person he only met only five minutes ago. "I don't reme-"

"I know you don't, and I don't know if you will ever remember… but I'll always be by your side" James told, combing his fingers through the red and black hair. "Now let's get our asses in gear, the sun's giving me one hell of a headache."

The two boys stepped in to the busy town, Halloween was tomorrow night. The town's creatures were busy getting everything ready for the big night that they didn't even notice them. "James!" A voice called from behind them, footsteps echoed off the alley way walls.

"Jake," the vampire replied, glancing over his shoulder to give his attention to the blue haired creature, "I'm busy."

Jake panted, "Jack and Oogie are at it again, I've done all that I could," he went on when he finally caught his breath. His covered eyes traveled to James' companion, whistling to himself as he stood his true height. "Damn you've grown Chance! Last time you were here I was taller than you!" he exclaimed.

Chance blinked, "I don't remember that…"

"I didn't expect you to," Jake grinned at the now taller male, he stretched his back and with that his lone black (small-ish) wing.

"You have wings?" Chance asked, pointing at the feathered limb.

Jake laughed, "Wing, I have a wing- as in one. James over here ripped the other one off a long time ago, back when he was an even bigger douche."

"What's that suppose to mean, child?" the vampire hissed.

"It means that you're getting better…'brother'!" the smallest male laughed, poking the tallest in the stomach. The youngling snickered when the 'brothers' went into an all out poking war. He could already tell that these two would make things lively.

Jake threw his arms up in surrender, "We need to get going before those two destroy Halloween Town!" Jake yelled, even though he didn't need to with the two boys standing right beside him (by this time Jake has already run off).

James and Chance rolled their eyes at the one winged creature, but followed anyways. The vampire pushed the gate to Halloween Town for the youngling, "Chance…" the boy turned back to James, head tilted, "Happy Birthday." James kissed the corner of his lips and left the boy with his thoughts.

Chance stared at the vampire in shock as he touched the skin that was recently kissed, a small smile snuck itself onto his lips.


	3. Vampire Problem

**The Vampire problem**

"What's this I hear about you idiots causing problems?" James asked sternly as he stepped into the circle around the two creatures. The town's population backed off as James stared down at both of them.

"Oogie started it!" Jack exclaimed pointing a bone white finger at the sack of bugs. James sighed and shook his head, they were acting like children.

"Not on your life; bone man over here was the one that started it!" the other yelled back.

The vampire gritted his teeth, "Boys… how old are you?" his headache growing by the second.

The skeleton and the boogie man stared at each other before mumbling, "seventy-five…"

"Then start acting like adults and get back to work!"

Seventy-five years ago James created Jack and Oogie, both with purposes to better Halloween Town life- and of course make it so that the vampire didn't really have to do anything. The two were created from blood that James saved from two of his kills, he then later created the two from bones (for Jack), and a single poisonous bug (for Oogie). The skeleton was to handle the major, and plan for the upcoming Halloween, Oogie was told to make sure that Jack's power didn't go to his head. And that was how the rivalry was born, and how James became a 'father'.

But back to the present; the mayor hobbled to the center of the circle, making sure to stay clear of the elder vampire. "Halloween is only twelve hours away; we need to be prepared for it! The Six are coming back- "

Chance pulled on the vampire's sleeve, "are the Six important?" he asked.

"They're my siblings," James replied quickly pulling the black and red haired boy behind him. "Every thirty of some years they return to Halloween Town to make sure that I haven't slaughtered everyone."

Chance let his hold on the leather jacket loosen, "so you're one of the original creatures of Halloween Town…"

The vampire chuckled, "yup, straight out of hell," ruffling the smaller boy's hair. "God I missed you…" he hummed as he patted the younger's cheek.

"I'm sure I did too," Chance smiled sadly placing a hand on the vampire's.

Sunglasses, they were great at keeping out the sun, and hiding your eyes. James studied the boy in front of him, "Chance, please don't joke about things like this."

"I'm not, I'm mean come on! If you're acting like now, and it's causing my heart to flutter, I can only imagine what you did to me before."

The vampire's jaw grew slack, shocked that this was happening so quickly. It was like nothing happened, and they were right back to the time before he died. "Just how much do you remember?"

The youngling shook his head, "I remember Moon, Lydia, Niway and the others… my Mom, Dad, Cameron, my aunt and uncle, and where I grew up," Chance closed his eyes, "for the most part I can see their faces, and know their names… but I don't understand the conversation we're having." Chance laughed dryly, "I know it's not much, but I'm going on this feeling that I have… but, what were we exactly?"

"We dated…" James started, running a hand through his light hair. "I travel around with you and you're little _**friends**_ for awhile, in till these," he held up his right hand, two rings shined brightly in the afternoon sun, "had only enough juice to get me back to Halloween Town. And then you died, not even a week later" the vampire squished a brown fallen leave under his black combat boots.

Hazel green eyes closed forcefully, the pyromaniac wanted to remember what the vampire remembered of him- but he was only able to see a town with large buildings, and bricked paths, and a blond guy with a black hat growling at him, then nothing a large blank of nothingness. "Will I ever remember it?" he whispered.

"I don't know."

"Are you angry with me that I don't remember?"

"Not at you… I'm just glad that you're here now. Now I can make sure you stay safe…"

Chance felt mixed emotions about this; happy that he was being cared about but annoyed that James didn't think that he could handle things on his own. "You feel guilty about my death? You idiot, stop feeling bad about it! I'm here now, so that's the only thing that should matter" he shouted punching the elder in the stomach.

"Ow, abuse!" James laughed, holding the youngling's arms away from them, and then when Chance tried to kick the vampire's shin he stepped on his red converse to stop from further violence. "You're trapped, so make your next move wisely."

The red and black haired boy struggled, while doing so fangs glistened in the sun above him drawing his hazel green eyes. An idea flew into his head, "I have one more trick up my sleeve," he stated with a smirk.

"Oh really? Well then, Sugar, try me," James teased his smirk widened.

"_Just do it,"_ Chance thought, and he did, he stretched his neck upwards and connected their lips. The reaction was immediate, James dropped the younger's hands so that he could pull them closer together.

But as quickly as it happened, it ended, "don't ever do that again," James told, heartbroken, as he back away in till his back was flush up against a wall.

"So you're allowed to kiss me, but I can't do the same to you?" Chance yelled, following the vampire so that his pointed finger was nearly touching his nose. "All you've been doing today is 'I miss you' this, 'I missed you' that, what is feel bad for James day today? I thought it was my birthday!"

The vampire pushed the hand away from his face, "So I'm not allowed to feel anything when you died, and that if I stayed for awhile longer that you would have been alive! I'm the only one who remembers having any sort of relationship with you, you don't really know who I am!" he shouted back. The vampire grinded his teeth together in annoyance, "I'm a goddamned vampire, Chance! We aren't meant to be around anyone else unless we're killing!"

Chance rolled his eyes, "you had me in my past life, so you're stuck me now! I want to know you again James!"

James snorted, his temper dwindling to nearly nothing, "Glad to see you're still an idiot in this life."

"I'm sarcastic too," Chance added as he crossed his arms.

"That's burned into your very being; it'll never leave you- like your good looks."

"Oh, so you think I'm sexy?" Chance smirked, poking the taller male in the chest.

"Of course not, you're uglier than Oogie Boogie," James teased.

Chance gaped, "you ass!"

The vampire laughed pinching the pryo's cheek, "I'm only joking Chancy, you know I love everything about you- well most of you anyway."

A black eyebrow rose, "Jakes was right, you really are a douche."

"James!"

"God damn it! Why do you always show up?" James shouted at the approaching blue haired male. "You're worse than a fly!" The one winged angel always seemed to show up whenever his name was even mentioned (in thoughts or out loud).

Jake ignored him, "the Six are here!"

James let out a string of curses, then finally, "show time." His smirk from before morphed into a frown, and Chance smiled softly up at the vampire.

**Good news! This chapter is now finished! Bad news, if you guys don't know anime and kingdom hearts you will have to ask me about things. I am more than happy to share information with you! Now, I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. The Six

**Six siblings, Six enemies, Six friends, and two looking in**

Long legs raced toward the center of the town, they weaved through the winding alleys, and waving streets in till they finally arrived in Halloween Town center square. Immediately five oddly colored eyes zoned in on the new arrival.

"Brother, it's so good to see you again!" A woman smiled, rapping her arms around his middle. The two them, the witch and the vampire, we close, yes, but they weren't 'friends'. She entrusted him to look after her son, Jake.

Her name was Ever, and she was Halloween Town's first witch. Ever mastered the art of Black magic, and White magic. Her irises were white, and everything else was black- it was the signature of the Six.

"Mom!" Jake exclaimed running up to the witch, Chance trailing behind him. The two embraced.

When they pulled away Ever notice something, "What happened to your wing?"

Jake laughed nervously, "Uncle James got mad.." he mumbled. Ever glared at her brother, a brown eyebrow raised.

"Now Ever, you know something was going to happen, you knew I had a temper-"

"You still do!" she cut in angrily, magic started to work its way to her fingers.

"Why are you surprised? You should be overjoyed that your son is still breathing!" Behind the witch stood the others, the one that spoke was female.

"She does have a point," the tallest of the group, a dark haired male, voiced. He was nearly as tall as James, but he made up for it in muscle. (Tall, dark and handsome was wearing a leather jacket –left open- without a shirt underneath, and black leather pants with rips on the knees. He wore no shoes)

"Mutt" James hissed under his breath.

"Murderer," The werewolf replied with a sneer.

"How is that insulting, you hypocrite? You Kill more people per year than I do!"

"Ya, now!" the pink haired girl with large black (cat) ears cut it.

"Oh look, baby sister is sticking up for you!" James cooed, not taking his covered eyes off the werewolf.

"She's my mate, boy!" the werewolf growled baring his teeth.

"Incest, tisk, tisk. I honestly thought that you had more class Kyler" the vampire waved his finger at him.

Kyler, the werewolf (in human form) eyes were similar to the other five, but his irises were a bright green. "In hell we aren't even related!"

"Thank whatever god, I mean **really **you're fucking our sister- who I must say looks even more revolting than usual, I can't even bring myself to look at you Rose! What did you do differently?" James' large shinny fangs poking out from beneath his lips.

Rose, the werecat, rolled her blue eyes, "its called colour, dumbass, maybe you should invest in it!"

The vampire smirked, placing a hand over his heart, "Ouch Rose, ouch" he said chuckling.

Off to the side stood Jake and Chance, both had someone in the six and both felt like the odd one out. "Just don't gain their attention, even if they drag you in there, **find a way out**" Jake told the stunned new born.

"I'll take your word for it," Chance mumbled, a shiver ran up his spine when one of the Six did a double take in her direction.

"Oh shit," Jake gasped, "that's Michael, the devil." Jake pulled on the pyromaniac's red and black stripped sleeve.

"James, who's he?" Michael nodded toward Chance. The rest of the Six stopped their bickering and turned their oddly coloured eyes to the youngling.

"For your own safety, stay quiet and don't look like prey- let James handle this," the winged creature whispered to the pyro.

James stared at the youngling, trying to come up with a plan- nothing came to mind. He could go into his protective aggressive mood, but that would only cause them to become more interested in him. "Chance, he's a newbie," he told with all emotion drained from his face and voice. Two of the Six shrugged and ignored it, growing bored of this already.

Michael smirked, "That's odd, he's early, no one's ever early or late in their awaking," he told picking some dirt from his finger. Awaking(s) normally took place on New Year's or Easter.

There were only two people that James ever met that _knew_ him; one was Chance, while the other was Michael. The other one to come close was Ever, but she could only read him. All three of them weren't even mind readers, James was!

"And not to mention that it took you awhile to reply, was that really the best you could come up with?" a femininely looking male voice as he leaned against the vampire's back.

"Why are you suddenly making this all about me?"

"Because you are the one that keeps up together, I may hate you and what you are, but you're still my brother in this world. You are our bridge to each other's minds; you provide a connection many dream to have." Rose huffed, pulling on Kyler's black hair.

"You can't change the topic so easily baby brother," Michael smirked as he began to move toward the two odd balls.

"Me, changing the topic? I would dream of it!" James joked, but it fell on deaf ears.

"H-hi Uncle Mike," Jake stuttered, clinging to Chance's shirt.

The devil ignored him, "what are you to my brother?" he asked, his gaze was as if studying a worthless bug.

Something inside his mind clicked as his hazel green eyes narrowed to a glare, "It's between James and I, so fuck off," he sneered.

The devil blinked, taken back, but no sooner than that it came it was gone, his nearly black eyes traveled back to James, "keep this kid around-"

"I plan to," James replied a small smile tugging on his lips.

Bones cracked behind the vampire, "what's so special about this?" the creature asked, he took on the voice and appearance of Chance.

"How about you come up with that on your own, William."

The Chance look alike let out a huff and quickly changed back into his normal brunette appearance, "But that's no fun!" he whined.

"Do they always act like this?" Chance asked the blue haired boy.

"Nah, they would have been trying to kill each other by now, so it's going above expectations," Jake replied. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving! Let's go get some grub!" And he began to pull the youngling out of the square.

"But what about James?"


	5. Brothers

**Brothers**

His hazel eyes fluttered open; that's right he was at James' house, sleeping in one of his guest rooms. Chance groaned rolling over to the other side of the bed.

"F-ing cold," he shivered, pulling the blankets tighter around himself. He thought about his dream that he had mere minutes ago. He knew that he was starting to remember. Running his thumb along the tattoo on his wrist, it sent tingles up his arm to his heart.

Closing his eyes again he saw the face of his mother smiling down at him, _"Chance, baby, I have to tell you something,"_ she pushed the hair out of the five year old Chance's eyes. _"You're going to be a big brother,"_ she told kissing his forehead.

He sniffled, _"…you don't love me any-"_

His mother shook her head, _"don't think like that honey, your father and I love you very much, and even when this baby comes into the picture we won't love you any less."_

-x-

Eyes still closed, Chance smiled at the pleasant memory, it was always nice to remember his mother- she was always there for him whenever he needed it. Opening his eyes to see what time it was, there was no clock- he shrugged and closed his eyes again, if anyone needed him they'll come get him.

The baby whimpered in his mother's arm,_ "look Chance, this is your brother," _the black haired woman smiled. Chance's aunt smiled down at the five year old that slowly made his way to stand near the bed. Off to the side, leaning against one of the walls was his redheaded father and his brown haired uncle.

Chance stood on his toes to get a better look at the baby, _"…hi,"_ he mumbled to the new born. The baby stopped his whimpering.

"_You can hold him if you want,"_ she told with a tired grin. Chance smiled back, nodding animatedly. She told him how to properly hold the child before placing the buddle in his small arms,_ "now watch his head," _she warned.

Chance smiled down at the baby, _"hi baby brother, Goss you're small. Hey Mama, was I this small?"_He asked, big green eyes staring up at his mother.

"_No"_

Chance's eyes shined as the baby yawned in his arms, _"What's his name, Mama?"_

"_We haven't come up with a suitable name for him yet,"_ he mother yawned.

Chance stared down at the sleeping baby in thought, _"Cameron, Mama. I think his name should be Cameron," _Chance smiled up at his family, they started at each other.

"_Cameron…"_ his mother mumbled, _"I like it!"_

-x-

Eight year old Chance ran down the crowed, sandy street pulling three year old Cameron behind him.

"_C'mon Cam, let's go bother Papa!"_ Chance yelled, pulling the black haired boy further into traffic. Cameron's brown eyes nervously traveled from each villager, he was a quiet (shy) boy, his only friend being his older brother- and the same could be said for the eight year old.

The two of them ran up the steps of the Kazekage's building, hand in hand, _"Morning Sue"_ Chance called to the secretary.

"_Hello Chance, and Cameron,"_ she smiled at them, Cameron waved back shyly. _"Your dad has a meeting to be in, so make this visit quick!" _she called to their backs as Chance took the stairs two at a time (and dragging the poor three year old behind him). Pushing the overly large door open, the two boys made their way into the room. _"Hello Papa,"_ Chance called happily as he pulled Cameron along with him.

The boy's father didn't look up from his paper work,_ "Chance, Cameron,"_ he said with a nodded, jade eyes still glancing over the written documents.

The elder brother sighed_, "Oh c'mon Dad! You have to see this!"_ he exclaimed, lighting a match in his left hand while bringing the burning stick to his right palm.

"_Chance, what on Earth do you think you-"_

"_Just watch Dad,"_ the older brother told; the flames touched skin, the flames turned black and the match went out. Chance was perfectly fine. He smiled at his younger brother who eyed him with awe, then to his father who was shocked. Closing his hand to a fist the black flame went out and a cloud of smoke erupted from between his fingers; his skin was not even slightly red from the heat.

"_How long have you been able to do that?"_ Their father asked, his ruby red hair falling into his eyes.

"_For about two years,"_ Chance replied with a shrug. _"The only problem is that I can't summon it unless snapping or rubbing my fingers together… or a match- or something."_

The boy's father opened his mouth to tell them something but someone spoke first, _"Gaara!"_ a blond man called from the door way, a large grin plastered on his tan face.

"_Naruto,"_ the red head replied.

-x-

The memories where coming back more quickly, Chance shut his eyes painfully as he began to develop a pain in his heart that made him forget about the headache that he was just starting to develop as well.

-x-

Young Cameron was five years old know, his lips moved, his voice and Chance's sang together. This happened daily, Chance would pick up his guitar and begin to play as Cam sat at the end of Chance's bed (or under the covers of his own bed), they would sing in till their mother would call them to dinner.

"_Chance, do you think I'll ever think I'll become a ninja?"_ he asked, fiddling with the bed spread.

Fingers drumming against his guitar, _"of course why wouldn't you?"_

"_I'm sick,"_ Cameron explained, tugging on his black locks.

The ten year old sighed placing the guitar on the ground, _"you'll get better,"_ he told pulling the younger boy in his arms, _"I'll make sure of it,"_ he added as he kissed his brother's temple.

-x-

The TV played their favorite movie, the two boys sat in front of the box, chips in Cameron's lap. _"Are you sad that you don't have friends?" _asked seven year old Cameron.

Chance shook his head, _"Nah, people are jerks."_

Cameron smiled, his light brown eyes traveling back to the television, _"you're my best friend."_

Chance laughed,_ "And you're mine, Cam" _he replied ruffling the younger's hair with a large pale hand. _"You mean everything to me,"_ he added kissing his forehead, _"you're burning up, I'll go get the medicine."_

Cameron watched his brother hurry out of the room and into the kitchen for the medicine and something to wash it down. A frown painted on his lips as the doctor's voice ran through his head- he was going to die of leukemia. No one knew how it happened. Everyone in the family knew that is everyone but Chance.

His brother rushed back into the room, a glass of OJ in one hand a bottle of pills in the other. "_Here,"_ he gave two pills and the glass to the seven year old. His hand landed onto of the pure black hair, _"love ya little brother."_

"_Love you too big brother."_

Chance sat down on the couch beside the younger boy,_ "I'm not going to be able to hang with you in till after school okay?" _

Cameron nodded.

Chance smiled, hugging the poor boy, _"Mom will take care of you."_

-x-

Things grew worst for Cameron, when the younger boy turned ten was when they could no longer hide the illness eating away at Cameron's life from the pyro.

"_How long?"_ Chance stared blankly out his brother's window. The boy slept in his bed, pale as a ghost.

"_A few years,"_ his mother told her thumb stroking Cameron's cheek.

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Because Cameron didn't want us to; he must have thought that you wouldn't want to be around him if you knew."_

Chance scoffed, his head shaking violently, _"that's fucking retarded, I will always spent time with him_," he hissed blinking the tears away.

He often forgot that Cameron was still just a little boy, a scared little boy who wanted everyone to love him and to not think of him poorly just because he was sick.

His mother forced a small smile on her face, _"I know Honey, but I thought it would have been better if Cameron told you. I never wanted it to wait this long though."_

Silence; in this silence Chance thought about everything and anything that he could do to spend as much time with his brother as he could. His mother was standing in the doorway, staring at him when he finally turned around, _"I'm dropping out of school."_

"_What?"_

The fifteen year old stood in front of his mother, _"Cam only has a few years left to live, and I'm going to make sure that he makes the most of it."_

"_Cameron would want you to be happy as well."_

"_I am! I have my whole life to go back to school! He doesn't, he's my fucking brother Mom, he's my best friend and I'm his. Just one year, Mom. Just one. I'll finish this year then I'm leaving."_

"_Chance…"_

"_Ever since I first saw him, mom, we had this bond. He's my baby brother and I'm the only one that really understands him."_

His mother stared at him, _"If I wasn't your mother I would have thought you were twins by the way you guys act around each other."_

Chance smirked,_ "I'm still not going back to school once this year's over, and there's nothing you or Dad can do about it."_

She tisked, _"Stubborn."_

_-_x-

Every moment that he could spare, Chance was at the hospital with his brother. Now, he wasn't able to drop out of school, his father made sure of that. Everyday though, Chance sat before school, during lunch, and after school with his brother and talked about nothing and yet everything at the same time.

Chance strummed on his guitar, _"Two more years and you'll be done with school, And I'll be making history like I do, You'll know it's all because of you, We can do whatever we want to-" _he sang, eyes closed. He was growing used to singing by himself, but it still hurt to see that Cameron couldn't join him in song anymore.

"_What are you doing for your 17__th__ birthday?"_ Cameron asked suddenly. When Chance opened his eyes, his fingers still moving and producing a soft melody.

Chance shrugged, he honestly forgot that his birthday was coming up, _"nothing really, it's just another day for me." _His hazel green eyes traveled to the view outside Cam's hospital window. _"Maybe Dad will ease up and let me spend the whole day with you, doesn't that sound awesome, Cam?"_ He smiled, even though he didn't feel like smiling.

Another day for Chance was another day taken away from Cameron, his time was ticking away. Chance knew that he couldn't do anything to save him; that was what hurt the most about this, he wasn't a match. A parent should never have to bury their child, and no older sibling should have to watch their younger sibling's life clock slowly stop ticking.

Cameron nodded, _"but don't you want to do something special?"_

"_This is special, I love spending time with you, Cam!" _

They didn't bother talking for the rest of the visit; there was nothing to talk about. So for the next few hours Chance just sat on his younger brother's hospital bed softly strumming on his guitar. As visiting hours reached its end was when Cameron finally spoke again.

"_Promise me you'll live for the both of us,"_ Cameron said light brown eyes staring into hazel green.

"_C-"_

"_Please, just do it,"_ he pleaded.

Chance nodded, _"I promise Cam. But I'll see you before school, okay?"_ What Cameron asked him to do honestly surprised him, his heart felt like it was being squeezed by a hand. Something wasn't right. _"Love you baby brother."_

Cameron smiled, a large and true grin, _"I love you too older brother."_

-x-

The next day was the 27th of October, and it was the worst day in Chance's whole sixteen years. It was the day that Cameron died. He was only twelve.

"_What do you mean he's dead? He was fine yesterday!"_ Chance screamed at his father who was the one who told him the news. His aunt, uncle, their children, Chance's mother and father were all in the living room. On the couch sat his mother, her shoulders shook as she didn't bother holding back the tears.

He wasn't the only one who lost someone, he knew that. He might have lost his brother, but his mother lost her child. It was something that no parent should have to do; the parent's should always go before the child.

His red headed father sat beside the broken woman, she clung to him as soon as his body touched the cushion. Even his father fought back the tears, and he barely had any emotions. Chance stood there, in the middle of the room, his other family members didn't know what to do. Moving his eyes away from his family to the ceiling a small smile tugged at his lips, _"You better be in heaven, baby brother,"_ he whispered as the first tear finally fell.

"_His funeral should be on the 30__th__," _he told, tears falling freely eyes still staring at the ceiling and his body shaking.

"_But that's your birthday-"_

"_I know, but I promised him that I would spend it with him, and I plan to keep that promise."_

-x-

A new memory appeared in his mind, his was on his family home's roof staring up at the stars playing his guitar. It was Halloween. But that was where the visual ended, and when the voice began.

"_You know Cameron would have wanted you to be out living, not sitting here and thinking poorly of the world."_ The voice was familiar.

"_You're such a creep; honestly, you only show up around my birthday and then leave. Why don't you just stay?"_ Chance scoffed.

"_I've told you this before; I'm not from this world. I can't stay here."_

Chance sighed, _"I remember that much."_

Silence

"_Chance, this is the last time you're going to see of me for awhile. And when we meet again, you'll probably not remember me."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It means whatever you want it to mean. I could mean that'll we'll see each other again, or it could mean goodbye."_

"_You're leaving me too? You said you'll be there for me-"_

"_I'm letting you live a life, one day we will meet again, and then you'll remember everything. Chance, I'm the only friend you have left and I'm going to do anything and everything to make you smile again."_

-x-

**M.B.C.R says: every main character has to have something go wrong in his past. And that was it. And this chapter kinda hits home for me, yes, I haven't lost a sibling or a child to cancer. But I've lost a loved one to it- lung cancer. And I know some who is fighting cancer right now too. **

**This chapter makes me think about some of the stuff that I could've done to my friends and family. If I actually did that stupid shit about two years ago now. I love you guys (my friends), I hope you're enjoying this story after all this is not just for me but for you as well. Thank you. **


	6. Curtains

**Curtains**

Curtains are used to keep things out, but can also keep things in. Drawing your curtains can be for a number of reasons, it can be used to start and end things like in a play or it can be used for the simplest of reasons. Just like this very moment in time, it was used to keep the light of the high sun at bay.

For James Valentine, Halloween was never a special day. But, sleep on the other hand was important to him, especially when he finally feel asleep after three long days of nonexistent slumber. So when he wound that his eyes snapped open, and sun peaking through the curtains, someone was going to die- and it will be slow. With a sniff of the air a sneeze, James jolted into a sitting position. Something smelt like it was burning, why was something burning?

Ignoring the fact that the world was spinning in his eyes, he threw the covers and ran to the bedroom door. Pulling it open a little too quickly, it slammed into the wall. "Fuck!" he cursed loudly slamming the door closed again to pull his sunglasses on; there was no time to step into his boots (he lucky wore pants to bed), he ran back into the hall and down a few doors.

The closer he got to the room were Chance slept, the stronger the smell. _"He better not be burning my curtains,"_ James thought with a scowl as he pushed the door open. "What the…"

Inside stood a poorly dressed Chance, beating up his poor curtains that seemed to be producing black flames. "What the hell have you done to my curtains?"

Chance paused in his curtain beating, a black eyebrow raised at James' clothing choice (his tight black pants and sunglasses) then to his own limited clothing (black boxers with yellow smiley faces) then back to James, "Get out, I need to-"

"No, you need to save my curtains!"

Foot falls thumped loudly behind the tall vampire, "out of the way!" Jake shouted pushing his way through the doorway and into the room with a fire extinguisher in hand; a foam cloud of white smothered the room. "Fire's out, back to bed," he grumbled returning to his own room.

James smirked, well as much as an angry half asleep vampire can that is, and gestured to the hall way, "you heard him, back to bed."

"But-"

"No, I don't trust you alone with anymore of my curtains, you're sleeping with me." Chance followed behind the taller man, not saying anything but a scowl marked his features, James held his arm out to direct the pyro into the dark room. "In," he commanded, the younger did as told. Slamming the door closed behind him, Chance stood by the wall awkwardly. "Don't just stand there, you creep," the vampire snickered tossing the sunglasses on the nightstand, his back turned to the newborn.

The red and black haired boy leaned away from the wall, "why do you hide your eyes?"

"For many reasons," James replied falling into the king sized bed, barring his face into the mountain on pillows and throwing the covers over his body at the same time.

Chance sat on the opposite side of the bed, "but I want to see…" he whispered, staring at the scarred back.

"Not now Chance, go to sleep."

"But I don't want to-"he was pulled by his hair into the pillows.

"Sleep, don't talk, just sleep."

**X**

Jake the angel had long sky blue hair that covered his navy blue eyes; he stood outside the vampire's door dressed in his normal red t-shirt, dark blue skin tight jeans, and grey shoes. "C'mon James, it's nearly sundown, we need to go," he finally spoke with a large grin on his face.

On the other side of the door he could hear both boys groan, "Go away," the voice growled. It was Chance; this surprised the one winged angel. The vampire grumbled an agreement.

The angel pushed open the dark polished door, behind long blue bangs he saw the two boys. They lay side by side, comfortable with not touching each other, but also not uncomfortable with being so close to the other. With a small wicked smile Jake pounced, his light weight body landing on the vampire's. "Get up James!" he bellowed, his grin growing wider when James made a move to push him off.

"Fine, you hell spawn, just get my fucking glasses," the grumpy vampire hissed rolling onto his back, eyes shut tightly. Jake sighed, scooting off the elder and reached for the sunglasses that the elder desperately needed to face the world.

"C'mon Chance, get up before I start singing," Jake hummed.

The middle sized male growled, "You do and I light that hair of yours on fire." Jake eeped and held onto his sky blue hair.

"Guess he's all yours," the blue haired boy then made his leave.

The vampire huffed loudly before mumbling nonsense under his breath. "Did you know Cameron?" It was Chance that spoke first, as he stared at the vampire as he laid on his side.

"Yes. Good kid," James learned that it was always best to keep conversations with emotional attachments like these short and sweet, he didn't do tears.

"Ya, he was. God, I miss him," Chance mumbled again, his hazel green eyes closed painfully.

"Well," James grumbled sitting up quickly, and all but throwing himself out of the bed to pull the curtains of his bedroom open. The setting sun rays filled the room instantly; the younger male's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the sun rays on the hell being. Silver (more on the white side) turned nearly blond in the light, and pale white skin transforming to a darker color.

Chance blushed darkly, "um," why was the sudden need to speak so important? Trying to come up with something intelligent to say, finding nothing he settled with plan B. "Sorry about the curtains."

James snickered, "wha?" was all he was able to say before that snicker became something along the lines of a hysterical laughter, what made him like this was a mystery.

Glaring with cheeks flushed with embracement didn't help the situation that Chance found himself in, sitting in nothing but his underwear in the vampire's bed only added to it. "Burn in hell," he jeered crawling out of the large bed and quickly made it to the door.

"I already did," James replied calmly, his laughter finally dying down.

Chance gaped at him, at lost to what to say next, why couldn't he just have the final word? "…F-fuck you," he finally blurted out before storming out. A few seconds latter a door slammed.

"Temper, temper," the vampire chuckled; his back leaned against the window. "Curtain call, the actors to the front of the stage, it's time for the show to begin." The vampire glanced over his shoulder to the setting sun, "the story's just beginning," he mumbled finally to himself a grin made its way to his lips.

**X**

**My Black Crimson Rose says: Yay it's done, and right before exams too. Damn I'm good. I was going to have this longer, but decided to just cut that part off and have that as the next chapter. So let's hope that it'll be a quick update, maybe another chapter before exams! Yay for only being two.**


	7. Not a chapter  Pick up lines

**Pick up lines with James and Jake**

Jake: Hello folks, this is Halloween Town's very own angel-  
James: And Halloween Town's first vampire. We're coming to you live on Halloween.

Jake: Now this is a special addition of the show, this show we'll be sharing with you our entire pick up lines library that we've used in the past, and the ones that are just for shit and giggles.

James: And let me tell you, they're bad.

Jake: Let's demonstrate.

James: *smirk* ladies first

Jake: *rolls eyes*your eyes are blue, just like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea!

James: that's horrible; I think I just died a little.

Jake: Let's see if you got anything better!

James: Those clothes look great on you, but I bet they'd look better on my floor

Jake: *stares* Pervert

James: It worked!

Jake: *blinks* Bastard. Alright, take two. Do you have a map? Because I just got lost in your eyes.

James: *looks around* what's with all the cheesy ones? Do you honestly use these on people? Did the UPS man skip you today? Cause I see your checking out my package.

Jake: I have no use for pick up lines, I laugh at them. If I bit my lip, would you kiss it better?

James: Now that's just cute. I wish I was DNA helices so I could unzip your genes.

Jake: Was you father an alien? Because there's nothing else like you on Earth!

James: Hey, there. I've got a question for you. What's the speed limit of sex? You don't know? It's 68. Because at 69 YOU have to turn around!

Jake: God, these are just getting back.

James: That's the point. Now here's a little something that you have to actually do. [Grabs ass] Pardon me, is this seat taken?

Jake: Are you lost? Because heaven is a long way from here.

James: Excuse me, but I think I dropped something! My pants!

Jake: Your name must be Mickey because you're so fine.

James: Hello. Cupid called. He says to tell you that he needs my heart back

Jake: Baby, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call FINE PRINT!

James: Can you pull this heart-shaped arrow out of my ass? A damn little kid with wings shot me.

Jake: There's something wrong with my phone! Your number isn't in it!

James: I lost my virginity, can I borrow yours?

Jake: There it is, right back to sex.

James: of course, that's what it's all about.

Jake: Well that's it for this edition of "Pick up lines with James and Jake", in till next time, stay tuned!

M.B.C.R says: this was for fun. And I wrote this in about 10mins, most of the time it was trying to find pick up lines.


	8. The Gateway

**The Gateway**

What could he do? He was stuck, an immortal life on this god forsaken world. James tisked, his companions not picking up on his displeasure and that suit him just fine. He was stuck in the middle, in between angel-boy and green eyes. Now don't get me wrong, James Valentine cared deeply for these two men, yes… that word worked out fine, Chance was now nineteen years old and Jake well he was an old man in human years.

But James always found himself in this boat of boredom and routine, and he was sick of it. So when the town went into an up roar when the rest of the Six walked into town, James quietly stood away from the rest of town. Even Chance (who was experiencing his first Halloween as a citizen) left him to join in on the celebrations.

"Shouldn't you be joining them, **brother**," of course I forgot to mention that there was one other that didn't enjoy the company of others, it was Michael. They stood side by side, Michael's shoulder slightly touching James', both dressed in head to toe black.

"I could say the same to you," James began pausing only when he saw the other man's hand pull his glasses away, "**Tala**," he finished when the eye wear left his face.

The devil smirked, putting the sunglasses in James' trench coat pocket, "your eyes have gotten lighter, they aren't blood red anymore, they're going-"

"Orange, I know, it's a pity," James shrugged, turning his attention back to the celebration in front of him. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips when he spotted Chance.

"You care for him don't you?"

James glanced at the speaker, "I do," then turned back to the town. "What about you, whatever happened to Lock's mother?" he questioned, knowing that as soon as that question left his mouth things would go sour.

Michael, also known as Tala, huffed, "She died, she had no chance of ever coming here…" he mumbled pocketing his hands and squaring his shoulders.

"So she's in the pit?"

The devil closed his eyes, "yes, and hopefully as a creature," he smirked picturing the woman that he spoke of.

James suddenly broke out in laughter, "I'm shocked to say this but… I kind of miss the pit." The vampire smirked down at his companion.

"Same," the hell solider replied pushing ebony bangs from his face only for them to return seconds later. "I miss the smell."

"The heat," the vampire added with his own sigh.

"The war…"

James smiled, "the sex," he groaned scratching his neck.

"Walking around half naked all the fucking time," Michael chuckled.

"That was fucking amazing… I miss that- but also the senseless killing, now that was fun."

Both men stared at each other, already knowing what they were going to say, "The blood storms," they told in union.

Michael smirked, his nearly black irises traveled to the sky, "you know… we could probably pull it off here…"

James chuckled, "you'll only need about a few hundred bodies, then cut them open and have their blood rain from the sky… it'll be too much work."

Michael nodded, "ya, and I don't really feel like slaughtering hundreds of incents and mounting them to and roof that I have to build over Halloween Town, no fucking way."

"We've gotten lazy since coming here-"

"You want to ask me something, spit it out already James," Michael spoke, his nearly complete black eyes staring into red orange ones.

James sighed running a hand through his light colored hair pushing it from his face, "I wanted to leave Halloween Town for awhile," he began his eyes finding Chance as he was being dragged from important creature to important creature by Jake. His orange red eyes found his brother's, "will you be willing to look after this place in till I come back?"

The devil stared at him with an unreadable gaze then went to find Chance then back to his brother, "Honeymoon?" he teased a grin worming its way on his face.

The vampire chuckled, "maybe if I play my cards right, if you know what I'm saying." Throwing his arm the devil's shoulder and kissing his temple. "Thank you," he whispered placing another kiss in the black mass of hair. Michael hummed before pushing the light haired man away from him. "I'll be leaving tonight," he added watching the devil bid him ado so he could look for his son.

_Later…_

"I'm so coming with you," Jake spoke linking arms with the two men. They stood at the back of the group of Halloween Towner's.

Moments ago James Jordon Valentine informed the new born that they were going to be going on a journey, as in to other worlds. Chance was surprised, to put in simply, but agreed anyways (even though he had no choice really). At first it was only going to be two of them, but that was quickly squashed when Jake over heard them.

As the crowd nearly gone they stepped up to the swirling vortex of terror on the ground. "Hey James," Michael's voice called from behind. The group turned toward him, the devil smirked, "catch," was his only warning before he threw his son at the vampire.

And just that simple person to the face was enough to send James sailing backwards into the portal coming from the ground. And like dominos, Jake's hold of both boys sent them into the portal as well. But that wasn't it; three others (all girls) took each other's hand while the girl with long black hair took hold of Jake's foot. Shock and Barrel not long after took hold of the girls and fell into the portal with them.

The portal was dark, James could feel himself falling and separating from the group that joined him. He was by himself when the portal opened up in his destination and he was falling towards the ground at alarming speed. The trees from the forest slowing down his fall exponentially, but did him in when landed on one. The thick branch hit him right in the stomach spit flew out of his mouth and his breath was lost.

James lost hold of the branch that left some serious bruising and continued his fall to the ground. He landed on his feet, like a cat, before collapsing backwards, falling to the grassy forest floor. _"Bitch,"_ he thought before being overcome by pain and falling in to the darkness of unconscious.

And that was how it began, this journey of theirs. With six stowaways, a one winged angel, a pyromaniac, and a vampire. Like those before them, they would travel from one world to another, but this was not to better the worlds… nah, this was for their own pleasure.


	9. Roles

**Playing the roles given to you**

Waking up after get a tree to the stomach was not something James enjoyed very much, actually it was an all new experience for him. Letting a groan pass his lips as he sat up to get a better look at his surroundings. The world around him was strange, stranger that Halloween Town even, there was large plants and colourfully flowers with faces and the worst part of it all… he was alone.

Sitting up quickly he let out a startled yelp, the pain in his abdomen wasn't something that he was used to- not anymore. "Were the hell am-" _Wonderland _came to mind when he tightly shut his eyes, "Wonderland…?" he questioned as he slowly made an attempt to stand only to fall back to his knees.

His red orange eyes traveled to his clothing, black with red stripes (uneven) long sleeved shirt rolled up to his elbows, tight black pants also with the same stripes at the top around his waist. A belt with a leather gun holder around his right thigh, Bloody K lay in her holster. That wasn't the only thing that changed about him, he discovered; as he brushed a hand threw his hair he discovered pointed ears and a swishing tall sprouting from the bottom of his spinal cord.

"No! I'm Rose!" he cried out as he pulled on the large cat ears on his head. _Cheshire cat, _the voice from before invaded his thoughts again, _now you have a role to play- so play it._

**x**

In other parts of that same very world the others were torn apart from each other as well. On few cases they were grouped together, as you can see by this very moment in time. _The white rabbit and Alice,_ the voice announced within the two character's brains.

Blue eyes hidden behind long blue bangs fluttered open, "that was one hell of a fall," he voiced as he stared up at the 'sky' as he lay on the dirty floor.

"You can say that again, and who is this Alice character? Why am I in a dress and why are do you have rabbit features, Jake?" The Alice character voiced. She had long straight raven coloured hair, and chocolate brown eyes. In Halloween Town she was a witch, a very popular and well off witch, and her name was Amy.

Jake gave her a small smile, while rubbing the back of his head, "well, at least I make a sexy rabbit… right?" And it should also be known that Jake has a bit of a crush on the girl.

Amy giggled, "Sure, whatever you say dear." She took the time to take in her surroundings, "so, this is-"

"Wonderland."

**x**

Next was a lone woman, with medium length light brown hair and she lay tucked up all nicely in a royal sized bed of red, gold, and white. _And in comes the Red Queen with all of her fury and might,_ the pesky voice narrated as her blue eyes fluttered open. Sitting up in her overly large plush bed the Queen of Hearts stared at her surrounds. The room was large, and decorated in red white and gold.

In her home world she was a porcelain doll created by Doctor Frankenstein, making her the sister of Sally the rag doll. She was given the name of Katherine, and she was proud of it. Pushing her hair out of her eye as a small(ish) man with a crown laid on his golden hair pushed the doors of her chambers open. "Good morning my lovely wife, the chefs have just finished preparing your breakfast," the King of Hearts told her.

A large grin made its way to her face, _"now this is something I could get used to,"_ she thought.

**x**

Waking with the same outfit as the other cause quiet an up roar between Lock and Barrel. _Twiddle __Dee and Twiddle Dum,_ the voice sounded causing them to pause in their bickering. Both children stared at each other.

In the past few years they aged into pre teenagers, they now looked the part anyways. After all, they were sixteen years of age and the trio still only looked about eleven! The devil child grinned widely, "I'm Dee!" he shouted before he began his evil laughter.

"What? No! I'm not going to be Dum!" Barrel shouted back before tackling the devil to the ground.

**x**

Biting on her nails Shock realized that this was the first time that she was ever alone with Lock and Barrel close by. Sure, Chance was with her, but that didn't count! "What do you think happened to them?" she asked as she moved from nail biting to pulling on her long brown rabbit ears.

"They'll be fine; as long as we play our parts as the Mare Hare and the Mad Hatter we should be able to see them again. Things like this have a habit of working out in the end," Chance told. When he woke up in this world to a voice in his brain telling him his role, just like a puppet being controlled on strings he went along with it... it reminded him of his past. Bits and pieces were coming back to him this very moment, all from the past worlds he's visited.

"Are you sure?" Shock questioned staring at the tea pot in front of her filled with hot tea.

Blowing on the drink in his hands Chance nodded, "trust me, I've been on something like this before," he informed before taking a sip of the tea.

**x**

In the land of white, black and blue sat a woman with multicoloured hair. This was the White Queen, also known as the Queen of Spades. Her hair was a range of the same colour of brown, but in different shades. Her eyes were the colour of milk chocolate. Her name was Emily Todd, and she was the daughter of Rose and Kyler Todd, meaning that she was a werewolf werecat mixed creature. (She took after her father- her other form was a wolf with a slightly different build due to her feline lineage)

"And now is when patience comes in hand," she whispered into the great hall as she sat in her thrown. Closing her eyes she tried to picture everyone's reactions and if anyone was paired off together. _"If Tiger-Lilly was here she would keep me company," _she thought picturing her twin sister. They were polar opposites, but they were family and with her upbringing Emily was taught that family was everything.

...This was the first time she was ever away from the other for more than an hour, and Emily couldn't be any more nervous.


	10. Jake

**The Tale of Jake**

Amy followed the white rabbit as he made his way through this maze of a forest. He kept pulling out a pocket watch every fourth step he took. It was annoying. "Are you developing a nervous habit Jake?" she questioned harmlessly adding a slight bounce adding its way into her step.

Finally she was left alone with Ever's son; Jake was a symbol for the rest of the Halloween Towner's. Not only was he born into a family of, well, royalty, he survived James' wrath. The one remaining wing proved as battle scars for any unbelieving eyes. She couldn't help but smile lovingly at the blue haired boy's red cloth covered back. He's a sweet boy, and he doesn't deserve the life in Halloween Town.

He was an angel, the wings reflected it nicely- well the wing. She was there when James prided the limb from the small body of her love. If she closed her eyes at this very moment she could see that very scene play out. It was in Halloween Town square, it was early morning, around 5:30, when it happened. For awhile Jake was bothered by the other creatures of Halloween Town, getting stared at oddly- like they would kill them if he wasn't Ever's son.

The morning though changed everything… for the better. Amy could feel the eyes of the Halloween Town's creatures stare past her on to the boys in the center. Jake greeted his uncle; his only reply was that of being turned around. And that was when it happened. James' hand gripped the black feathered limb and pulled.

Amy stopped and dropped to the ground shaking her head violently to rid it of the image of blood, lots and lots of blood. Her ears rang from the past scream the Jake let out. "You okay?" her companion questioned touching the back of her head ever so gently.

That was what was so great about Jake; he's just so sweet and gentle. So easily breakable… her eyes tear up again at the thought. "I'm just… thinking," she whispered lifting her head up to smile sadly up at the rabbit. "Of how you deserve so much better than this," she added holding onto the hand that now rested on her shoulder.

He shrugged, "don't look too far into it Amy, my mother's a creature, and that means I am too. Halloween Town is where I was raised and it's where I belong. It's all good, you don't have to shed tears for little old me," he smiled largely. Amy blinked her large doe like eyes up at him, "come on, we have a story to play out," he helped her to her feet.

She could only nod as he linked an arm through hers as he led the way to a place he's never been. So this was it, they got what they wanted. They were alone with each other, but yet it just wasn't it.

Jake smiled all the way with the small little grin of his, it felt like both of them were reliving the moments of that very life changing day for him, even though they haven't shared another word with each other. Jake closed his eyes; it was easy to relive the ghosts of his past as they were still so very clear in his head. Ya sure, he laughs and makes jokes about the dismemberment of his limb but it still stung deep.

He was betrayed by his best friend, his family, his father figure, his brother. He was sent in James' care since he was a young boy of seven, and he's been there ever since. James was the greatest friend that he had; the only thing that tore them apart (and that could) is the whole wing dismembering. He still couldn't completely grasp the _why_.

The next time Jake came too was two days after, he was wrapped up in new bandages with more pillows that he could count supporting him and comforting him. The soft downy blanket lay in a pool under his bandages so they wouldn't get bloodied. Whoever was talking care of him did one hell of a job to make sure that he was treated like a king.

His bandages were changed as he slept, and only as he slept. His food was sitting out waiting on the side table when he would wake; it was always warm, almost as if his care taker knew when he would awaken. It was only a week later than he was able to get up and go.

That first step out of the room he saw James leaning against the opposite wall just watching him as he descended the stairs slowly. It often crossed his mind that James was the one that took care of him for that week of bed rest; but that made no sense. Why rib someone's limb off only to nurse them back to heath? But maybe, just maybe, he did it for Jake's own good. But he had quickly thrown that idea away. The question always came back down to _why_!

As the characters of Alice and the Rabbit traveled further into the colourful forest their thoughts came to a halt. "So what now huh, what after all this? Do we just go off to some other world? When does this ever stop?" Amy questioned turning her attention to the rabbit.

Jake shrugged, "We go in till we get back to Halloween Town," he replied easily as he continued to lead her towards their unknown destination. A voice in his head told him to let go of her arm, and he did.

"Alice!"

Amy blinked, "How-"she pointed to the group that stood in front of her.


	11. Not a chapter Pick up lines2

William: With the sudden departure of James and his little companions, it's been quiet slow, don't you agree?

Michael: hmm

William: I'll take that as a "yes". Anyways, now that James is gone Halloween Town was given to our lovely hands, in till he returns of course

Michael: If he returns.

William: please ignore this downer~! Now we've agreed to take over "Pick up lines with James and Jake", seeing that the both of them are not currently present in Halloween Town.

Michael: Let's get it over with, I don't wish to keep this horrifying event continue any longer than it needs to. Let's do it…

William: You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall... is in love with me.

Michael: That's fucking horrible.

William: You try one!

Michael: *grimmance* Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?

William: If a fat man puts you in a bag at night, don't worry I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas.

Michael: I can go get him you know, he is just a little walk away…

William: No no, I'm good.

Michael: *pulls out list* Did you have lucky charms for breakfast? Because you look magically delicious! *looks around* who wrote this? This is shit!

William: Was your Dad a baker? Because you've got a nice set of buns.

Michael: *stares* you know… I'm not even going to ask.

William: I've noticed you noticing me and I'm just giving you notice that I've noticed you!

Michael: Not bother trying to use that one on an idiot… it'll go right over her/his head

William: What do you and the weather have in common? You're both Hot!

Michael: Don't say that one in winter…

William: Oh come on! You're just commenting on everything so you don't have to say them!

Michael: The ones that you guys gave me where fucking horrible! I'm not going to embarrass myself for a few chuckles!

William: I dare you to say them.

Michael: …

William: Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it!

Michael: Did you fall from heaven? Cause your face is pretty messed up!

Michael: You owe me a drink, you're so ugly I dropped mine when I saw you.

Michael: [man] Excuse me, would you like to dance? [women] NO! [man] Maybe u didn't hear me... I said u look really fat in those pants!

Michael: If you were a booger I would pick you first.

William: *stares* you really did get the bad ones…

Michael: I told you… I'm not doing this shit anymore *throws paper on ground and walks away*

William: Well there you have it folks! Those are some pretty~ bad pick up lines! In till next time, this is William and that speck in the distance is Michael, and we'll be signing out!


End file.
